


Ты, я, мы...

by NinonDeLanklo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo





	Ты, я, мы...

Мы стоим в темноте бункера, ты крепко прижимаешься ко мне и дрожишь как осиновый лист. Вся бравада, которую ты показывал на публику несколько минут назад с тебя слетела. Ты прижимаешь свое лицо к моей груди, не желая, чтобы я видел твои слезы. Ты держишься за мою рубашку как утопающий за спасательный круг.

Я крепко держу тебя в объятьях, не говоря ни слова. Я понимаю все, что ты хотел бы рассказать, но не в силах. Я знаю эту боль, это отчаянье и бешеный страх, что завтра ты проснешься, и твоя свобода – это лишь сон. Именно поэтому ты так цепляешься за меня – я для тебя маяк, который показывает верное направление, я тот якорь, который крепко держит на месте.

Ты – одно из самых могущественных существ во Вселенной. И ты сломлен до такой степени, что даже твоя благодать боится восстанавливаться. И лишь когда я рядом, ты позволяешь себе снять защитные блоки.

Я чувствую, как твой озноб усиливается, и прижимаю тебя крепче к себе. Теперь ты думаешь о том, что боишься потерять меня. Что если со мной что-то случиться, тебе не за чем жить. Я осторожно глажу твои волосы, такие мягкие, что кажется это пух. Ты наконец-то отпускаешь себя с поводка, на котором держишь все это время. Ты плачешь навзрыд, твои плечи трясутся в тихой истерике. Я не отпускаю, и пытаюсь прижать тебя еще крепче к себе, хотя кажется ближе уже некуда. Постепенно ты успокаиваешься, и словно засыпаешь в моих объятьях.

Время тянется медленно в этой благословенной темноте. Здесь мы можем быть собой, мы не надеваем маски. Но скоро нам предстоит выйти на свет и снова играть свои роли. До следующей встречи. В темноте.


End file.
